Future Shock Bruiser
|manufacturer = Benefactor |price = $1,609,000 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = |variants = Glendale Apocalypse Bruiser Nightmare Bruiser |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = bruiser2 |handlingname = BRUISER2 |textlabelname = BRUISER2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Future Shock Bruiser is a custom limousine variant of the Glendale featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is heavily based on the limousine chassis. The vehicle's overall design, however, is based heavily on the from the 2015 action film, . This is most evident in the concept of a limousine being mounted on a 6x6 truck frame and having multiple bumpers of varying sizes serving as the front end of the vehicle. The vehicle assumes the same design as the other two variants, but has a futuristic circuitry-like livery and newer rims. Compared to the other variants, it lacks the extra details on the front bumper and fewer frames on the rear cage. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle For a large 6x6 vehicle, the Bruiser handles remarkably well. Its acceleration is above average and easily outclasses other vehicles of its size such as the Phantom or the Barracks. Top speed is acceptable, at around 100 miles per hour before redlining. Braking, however, leaves much to be desired, as it is slow to come to a complete stop but is manageable if caution is used. Due to the vehicle's incredibly long wheelbase, it struggles a bit when navigating streets or the arena and tends to suffer from understeer and when accelerating, fishtailing. Furthermore, it can be pushed off quite easily by other, heavier vehicles, often resulting it in being rolled over, in addition to driving through steep slopes that can also result in it rolling over. Despite the Bruiser having a front differential and a transfer case visible, it does not have AWD characteristics. This makes it very tough to climb steep hills. Even on flat rough terrain, it struggles due to its front bumper having extremely low clearance, causing it to hit obstacles like rocks. Its traction can be slightly increased with any "Spare Wheel" modification. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The Bruiser, however, excels in an enforcer. Due to its large size and optional ram modification, it is capable of pushing all but the largest vehicles out of its way with no effort. Only large vehicles like Phantoms or Utility Trucks will not be pushed out of the way and will slow the Bruiser down. Furthermore, owing to its large, exposed wheels, they are vulnerable to gunfire or being pierced by spike strips if not fitted with bulletproof tires; the tires can cause the wheels to camber if burst, which greatly affects its handling. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Bruiser can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. **It can also have two phased plasma guns, which seem to have higher fire rate but still remain as powerful as the machine guns. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Bruiser, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The truck can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Future Shock Bruiser can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery FutureShockBruiser-GTAO-Mounted.50Cal(Painted)-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Mounted .50 Cal (Painted) machine gun. FutureShockBruiser-GTAO-40WPhasedPlasmaTurrets-CloseUp.png|Close-up of one of the 40W Phased Plasma Turrets. ArenaWar-GTAO-FutureShockBruiser.png|Modified example of the Future Shock Bruiser on the Arena War website. Bruiser-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Bruiser on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Glendale at an Arena Workshop, for $1,609,000. **The vehicle comes with the "HK" livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. See Also *Apocalypse Bruiser *Nightmare Bruiser *Glendale - Base model. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Limousines Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online